Misconceptions
by 0CELtic0
Summary: There seems to be something  between Kurt and the newest glee member. What's going on?


Misconceptions

Finn yawed as he leaned against Kurt's navigator. Man, he was hungry. The one day he didn't have football practice and Kurt was late. He just wanted to get home and eat, maybe play Halo. Kurt better not be doing something with Blaine..._or doing Blaine_. Finn shuttered at the thought. Ever since Blaine got the part of Tony, Kurt has seemed a little lonely since Blaine was practicing everyday with Rachel. Finn missed Rachel but you didn't see him complaining. Finn was about to call Kurt's cell when Finn saw him exiting the school doors… with Rory. Kurt had a small smile and was typing something down in his phone. A number? Rory's number. Kurt hiked his bag up and he gave a small wave to Rory. The Irish boy clapped a hand on his arm in farewell, as he walked toward where Brittany and Santana were sitting. When Kurt was close to the car, Finn asked,

"What were you talking to Rory about?"

Kurt quirked an eyebrow, "I was welcoming him to glee and complimenting him on his fabulous range. Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all", Finn answered quickly, knowing Kurt's tone meant trouble if he didn't shut up soon. Finn just sat back and let Kurt drive us home.

Mike was dodging hallway traffic while trying to look over the scrip of West Side Story. He stopped next to Tina's locker. He somehow managed to beat her there so he decided to take a break and just watch people go by. Bright pink drew his attention down the hall. Kurt was hanging some more of his _creative_ campaign posters. Mike contemplated going over and helping, but then Rory walked up and said something to Kurt. Kurt glanced around and said something to him in hushed tones. Rory just shrugged and picked up one of Kurt posters and hung it on the wall. Kurt gave Rory a small smile before continuing to put up posters. Tina showed up at that moment and Mike looked away to give Tina a kiss. He pretended to listen to Tina as he glanced back to Kurt and Rory. They had finished putting up posters and they walked off, Kurt chatting animatedly with Rory grinning and nodding. Mike couldn't help noticing how Rory's hand seemed to slide across Kurt's shoulders as he steered Kurt around the corner.

Artie wanted to tear his hair out. He promised Puck that he would tutor him at lunch to raise his grades so Mrs. Corcoran would let him see Beth more. He was totally fine with Puck being confused and asking questions, but he kept pulling out his phone and showing him pictures of Beth and cooing over how cute she is.

"Oh, and in this one…"

Artie let his head drop to the library table with a thud. He was about to tell Puck to shove his phone up his… when a small giggle distracted him. It sounded a lot like Kurt. Artie and Puck shared a small look.

Puck smirked, "Sounds like Hummel and Anderson are messing around in the library. I gotta see this."

"What?" Artie yelped, "What if they are? What do we do?"

Puck gave him a crooked grin as he pushed Artie over to a bookshelf, "We never let them live it down."

But when they peeked through the books, they didn't see Kurt and Blaine having a hidden make out session. Instead, it was Kurt and Rory. Rory was grinning as Kurt tried to stifle his giggles, face red and shoulders shaking.

"I'm sorry", Kurt gasped, "Finn said something about you and lucky charms and I just had to hear it."

"They're after me lucky charms", Rory quipped again in his thick accent. Kurt snorted and covered his mouth.

Artie and Puck looked at each other and wonder what was up with that.

Will Schuester was startled from his grading by piano music coming from the choir room. He leaned back and looked into the room through his office windows. Kurt sat at the piano, plunking out notes and small tunes. Sitting next to Kurt, was the newest glee member Rory. Will was glad that Rory was interacting with other glee members. To be completely honest, he expected a little bit of insecurity from Kurt after hearing how high Rory could sing. He knew Kurt was having trouble with the Class President campaign and Finn's aversion to Blaine. That along with Blaine's full rehearsal schedule (courtesy of Rachel) seemed to make Kurt kind of lonely. He was glad Kurt had someone to spend time with that wasn't currently competition. He went back to grading, not seeing Rory smile and nudge his shoulder into Kurt's, making the smaller boy beam.

Santana quirked an eyebrow as she looked out the window. Kurt was walking down the walkway after bring Rory back from wherever they were together. Brittany was laying on the floor coloring and asked what she was looking at.

"Porcelain just dropped of your leprechaun. I wonder what they were doing", Santana said as she watched Kurt give Rory a small wave as he pulled away from Brittany's house. She listened to Rory walk into the house and down the hall to his room.

"I know", spoke Brittany.

"You know? What going on with those two", asked the Latina.

"They are so cute together. Gay unicorns and leprechauns marry each other you know", Brittany spoke looking up from her book.

"You think Kurt would do that", Santana asked looking at the blonde.

"Do what" Brittany inquired.

Santana sighed.

The final straw was when Kurt walked in to the choir room with Rory a full ten minutes after Blaine got there.

"Ok, what the hell man", yelled Finn annoyed and getting the attention of everyone, "What is going on between you two?"

Kurt walked to and sat by Blaine saying, "Whatever are you talking about Finn?"

Rory took a seat in front of Kurt and Blaine asking, "What did I do?"

"First you get his number", started Finn.

You seem pretty close when he was helping you hang up posters", added Mike quietly.

"And when you were giggling like a schoolgirl over his accent in the library", Puck sneered while Artie nodded.

"Brittany told me in class that you dropped off Rory at her house the other day" stated Tina. The other glee members gave Tina a shocked look at the news, then swiveled their heads to look over at Kurt and Rory.

"Um, I don't understand what you're saying", mumbled Rory, slight blush showing he knew exactly what they meant.

"Kurt! How could you", yelped Rachel, "I understand Blaine has been busy with me and the musical but that is no reason to look outside you relationship to get…"

"What is with all of you", Kurt yelled angrily, "Why do you all think I would cheat on Blaine? First Sam, now Rory! What did I do to make you think of me that way?"

Blaine didn't say anything but reached over and grabbed Kurt's hand. Kurt visibly relaxed. Rory just looked bright red.

"Then what have you too been doing together", asked Tina.

Kurt sighed.

"I was a bit jealous of his range and I wanted to know if he could teach me some of the vocal warm ups he used."

"Oh", exclaimed Rachel, "You wanted to try and hit that High F in Defying Gravity. That makes sense."

Rory shot the diva a confused look, "Why would he need help hitting a High F? I've heard him go much higher than that".

"But he…", started Rachel before she was interrupted by Kurt.

"Anyway, we meet up to practice a few times. I found out he needed help in some classes so I offered to tutor him. We hung out a few times and discovered we had some… common interests", Kurt interjected.

"Common interests" Puck asked, smirking at Rory.

Blaine came to the rescue this time.

"Celtic Thunder", he voiced, with a small smile at Kurt, "They exchanged CDs and DVDs, then played them on repeat. Trust me I know."

"We even went and saw them last week in Columbus. It was grand" added Rory, grinning over his shoulders at Blaine and Kurt. The couple smiled back.

"It was fun", Blaine said, "Kurt drove Rory home that night. I had to go straight home after the show."

"So", Kurt started, giving his bitch glare to the other club member, "Have I adequately proven I had not a two-timing sneak?

Most of the kids had the decency to look ashamed. A few "sorrys" where heard from the group.

"Ok", Mr. Schuester said, clapping his hands, "Enough drama. Let's start."

Fin.

*Hope that was an ok story. I really wanted Rory to kind of do this with all the couples. I thought it would be hilarious if Rory (without knowing it) made all the guys think he was moving in on their girls/guys. So this came from that idea.

Sorry for any grammar failures*


End file.
